Pourquoi es-tu mon frère?
by Florakutaku
Summary: Après le mariage de son oncle Jiraya, Naruto découvrira un nouveau cadre de vie, deux nouveaux frères dont un qui l'intriguera plus que l'autre. Comment évoluera la situation, comment Naruto arrivera-t-il à l'approcher ?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Naruto est un jeune adolescent ayant grandi avec son oncle Jiraya suite à la mort de ses parents dans un accident de voiture à sa naissance. Seulement il ne voyait quasiment jamais son oncle. Il voyageait un peu partout dans le monde à cause de son travail et c'est pourquoi Naruto vivait seul dans l'appartement de Jiraya.

Seul dans le salon, Naruto regardait la télé en attendant le retour tant attendu de Jiraya. Il rentrait après un long voyage en Europe pour un contrat. Jiraya était un acheteur projet, un métier un peu compliqué pour Naruto alors il n'avait retenu que le nom de son métier.

La porte sonna et il se précité jusqu'à la porte pour se jeter dans les bras de son oncle qui lui avait tant manqué. Euphorique il ria à pleine gorge.

-Naruto ! Naruto ! Calme-toi ! J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer tu vas être heureux.

- Ah oui quoi quoi quoi ?

- Je vais me remarier !

Naruto lui sourit et le secoua dans tous les sens.

-C'est génial ! Alors je vais avoir un frère ?

-Pas qu'un, deux même !

Naruto lâcha Jiraya de son emprise et sauta dans sur le canapé du salon. Il était heureux, plus qu'heureux même. Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère, alors deux c'était encore mieux.

Jiraya posa toutes ses affaires dans sa chambre et retourna voir Naruto qui sautait encore sur le canapé.

-T'as pas fini de sauter partout à ton âge haha !

-Alors c'est quand ce mariage ?

-Dans 2 semaines, je n'ai pas pu te prévenir avant, désolé.

Naruto secoua la tête pour signifier que cela ne le dérangeait pas.

-Demain nous partons dans la maison dans laquelle vit ta nouvelle maman et tes deux frères, va donc faire tes affaires !

-J'y vais, j'y cours même.

Naruto est un garçon vivant, insouciant voir même un peu naïf aux yeux de son oncle mais il se réjouissait pour beaucoup de choses même les choses les plus insignifiantes. Alors l'annonce de ce futur mariage le remplissait de joie.

Il ouvra sa porte avec fracas, jeta sa valise sur son lit et jeta toutes les affaires qu'il avait dans son armoire vers sa valise. Puis il fit un rapide tour de sa chambre pour voir ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin.

-DIS JIRAYA, ON PART POUR COMBIEN DE JOURS ? Naruto hurla dans tout l'appartement pour que son oncle l'entende.

-Heyy hurle pas, je suis dans la salle de bain. Et bien pour longtemps je dirais. Oui c'est précipité je sais. Malheureusement tu arrivas sans moi dans la maison. Ta nouvelle maman et moi devons partir avant le mariage pour tous les préparatifs alors tu rencontreras tes nouveaux frères sans nous.

-Oh alors tu ne seras pas là ?

-… Non.

-C'est dommage. Tu penses que ça ira ? Tu crois qu'ils m'aimeront ?

Naruto semblait inquiet, il avait un peu peur de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes dans un nouveau lieu de vie. Non il ne s'inquiétait pas pour l'endroit mais sur le fait de savoir si oui ou non ses nouveaux beaux-frères l'apprécieront.

Jiraya frotta la tête de son neveux et lui sourit.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer.

-D'accord.

* * *

**Voilà, ce n'est que le prologue !**

**Je publierai le premier chapitre incessamment sous peu. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, voici le premier chapitre ^v^ **

**Si jamais il y a la moindre faute ou quoique ce soit dites le moi ! **

* * *

Chapitre un.

Naruto arriva devant la grande demeure de sa nouvelle famille après plusieurs heures de voyages à travers le Japon. La grande maison était somptueuse, placée devant un grand jardin très bien entretenu. Fatigué par son voyage il se dégourdit un peu les jambes avant de toquer à la porte.

La porte était en bois de chêne foncé. Les bordures de la porte en fer forgé donnaient lui un effet de porte de château.

Il toqua plusieurs fois avant que quelqu'un ne daigne lui répondre. Un jeune homme pâle de peau et aux cheveux noir ébène lui ouvrit. Il était grand d'1m85 et en dessous de ses yeux deux grandes cernes montraient de gros signes de fatigue. C'était surement le plus grand de ses deux demi-frères.

-Lut, tu dois être Naruto, moi c'est Itachi.

-Bonjour !

Le rouge montait aux joues de Naruto, Itachi ne montrait aucunes émotions, son visage était stoïque. Malgré ça sa voix froide ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise et de toute façon il lui faudra s'y habituer puisque désormais il allait vivre avec.

-Sasuke n'est pas encore là. Il devrait rentrer dans pas très longtemps. Entre ! Je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Itachi lui laissa la place pour rentrer dans le salon, puis il partit en direction de l'étage suivit de Naruto qui le suivait à la trace. Ils grimpèrent l'escalier et rentrèrent dans un long et grand couloir ou une pièce ouverte servaient de pièce de vie avec ordinateurs, grande télé et consoles de jeux vidéos.

Il lui ouvra sa chambre et Naruto découvrit sa chambre. Une grande pièce bien aéré avec une mezzanine ou se trouvait un lit deux places et deux petites lampes de chaque côté. Dans la pièce un canapé, une télé et plusieurs petits présents de la part de sa belle-mère, un bureau et une armoire avec un miroir.

Il n'y a pas à dire, Naruto était émerveillé par sa nouvelle chambre. Il ne pensait pas en avoir une aussi grande et aussi bien.

-Alors elle te plait ? Maman te la préparé spécialement pour toi. Vu qu'elle n'est quasiment jamais là à cause de son boulot elle a voulu que tu te plaises ici et que tu ais une chambre aussi bien que nous, pour pas que tu te sentes comme un étranger.

-Et bah… Elle est géniale. Vraiment géniale !

Naruto sourit à Itachi de toutes ses dents.

-Heureux qu'elle te plaise alors.

C'est à ce moment qu'Itachi et Naruto entendirent la porte claqué.

-Ah, Sasuke doit être rentré.

-…Hm ?

Ce hm de Naruto signifiait dans son langage ' C'est qui ?'

-C'est mon petit frère et ton demi-frère. Mais je te préviens, il est un peu… Froid, distant, narcissique et tous les adjectifs qui peuvent s'y rapporter, heureusement il n'a pas un mauvais fond haha

Le rire d'Itachi était clair et pour une fois Naruto voyait un visage accueillant, autre chose que celui qu'il avait le reste du temps.

Itachi pria Naruto de le suivre pour une brève visite des lieux histoire qu'il ne se perde pas dès le premier jour. Suite à ça ils redescendirent dans le salon et Naruto découvrit son autre demi-frère.

C'était un jeune homme d'environ sa taille voir un peu plus grand, les cheveux aussi noirs que son frère et le regard plus profond et plus noir qu'Itachi. Il est fin et sa peau pâle contraste parfaitement avec ses cheveux. Et comme l'avait dit Itachi, Sasuke inspirait bel et bien la froideur. Mais il ne se découragea pas pour autant et s'avança vers lui pour lui dire bonjour.

-Salut je…

Mais Sasuke ne prêta pas attention et s'en alla en direction de sa chambre. Naruto resta là un moment, incrédule de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne pensait pas que la froideur dont Itachi avait parlé était aussi…. Froide. C'était le mot, froide, glaciale, polaire, tout ce que Naruto pouvait imaginer.

-Bien tenté. Haha, je ne m'attendais pas mieux de la part de Sasuke.

-Hey ! Tu le savais et tu n'as rien dis ? C'est pas cool.

Itachi ria de nouveau. La moue que faisait Naruto était à la fois marrante et mignonne. Itachi pensa de suite à un petit enfant à qui on avait refusé une sucette.

Naruto regarda dehors, le temps se faisait sombre, il ne pourrait pas sortir et visiter le jardin. Il demanda donc à Itachi s'il pouvait l'aider à prendre toutes ses affaires dans la voiture pour les monter dans sa chambre. Itachi acquiesça et l'aida. Il devait avoir 4 bonnes valises et plusieurs petits cartons avec tous ses biblos et autres petites choses.

Il se frotta la tête et dans une grande inspiration qui lui donna du courage il commença à vider ses valises dans l'armoire et rangea ses vêtements par ordre de couleurs. Naruto était du genre maniac quand c'était ses affaires. Puis il rangea ses bouquins sur les étagères, son ordinateur sur le bureau et le reste un peu partout dans la pièce.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, il ouvrit et s'était Itachi qui venait l'appeler pour manger.

-Par contre nous mangerons tous deux, Sasuke ne mange jamais avec moi. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi alors inutile de poser la question. Dit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-Oh, ok.

-Pizza ? Chinois ? Jap ? Tu veux manger quoi ?

-Rameeeeeeeeeeeeeeens ! Dit-il du fond du co… ventre !

- Hahaha bon alors se sera ramens !

Ils s'installèrent sur la table de la cuisine en attendant les ramens qu'il avait commandé.

Le livreur ne mit pas longtemps à arriver mais le ventre de Naruto faisait déjà un concerto à lui tout seul sous les rires d'Itachi qui n'arrivait pas à se retenir.

-Hmpf arrête de rire ! Je vais chercher les ramens !

-hahaha d'accord.

Et Naruto parti en faisant la moue à cause d'Itachi et paya le livreur. Il rapporta les deux plats sur la table et Itachi arrêta de rire. Il lui expliqua que ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. La plupart du temps il mangeait seul car Sasuke était devenu vraiment très solitaire depuis quelques temps et que par conséquent il mangeait seul.

Naruto lui sourit à pleine dents avant de lui dire que désormais il n'allait plus manger seul mais a deux.

Itachi n'était plus aussi stoïque que depuis cette après-midi. Il était devenu plus chaleureux, plus gentil.

-Itadakimaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas !

Naruto attaqua son plat à pleines baguettes tandis qu'Itachi mangea avec un peu plus de raffinement que l'ogre qu'il avait en face de lui.

Sasuke étudia la scène du coin de l'escalier, il l'observa sans se montrer. Il se demanda qui était-il outre le fait que ce soit devenu son demi-frère. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleu azur, ses cicatrices sur les joues et ce sourire qu'il arborait tout le temps. Il le trouvait différent. L'atmosphère de la maison pourrait bien changer depuis son arrivé ici. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il irait lui adresser la parole.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment le changement même s'il pouvait être bénéfique, tout bonnement car ça ne durait pas longtemps de manière général chez les Uchiwa.

Avant de ne se faire remarquer Sasuke remonta rapidement dans sa chambre. Il ne devait pas montrer que l'arrivée du blond l'avait intrigué.

Le repas se déroula dans les rires, Naruto racontait à Itachi toutes ses bêtises dans son ancienne école. Et Itachi lui raconta lui toutes les bêtises qu'il avait pu faire car maintenant il travaillait et donc les bêtises il ne pouvait plus vraiment en faire. Même s'il était rédacteur dans un journal.

Naruto, pour se faire apprécier de Sasuke lui prépara rapidement un sandwich et en partant à la recherche de la chambre du brun il remarqua qu'il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Finalement après avoir toqué à plusieurs portes il la trouva.

Sasuke, interloqué, ouvrit la porte et vit Naruto avec une assiette dans la main. Il leva le sourcil, d'un air interrogateur il regarda Naruto.

-Hn ?

-Je…. Tiens, je savais pas si t'avais faim mais vu que tu n'as pas manger avec nous j'me suis dit que …

-Merci.

Sasuke prit rapidement l'assiette et referma la porte derrière lui. Le rouge lui monta légèrement aux joues. Il ne pensait pas que malgré son air froid et distant le blond allait lui faire un petit repas.

Il se mit une gifle mentale, il ne devait pas penser au blond, tout du moins pas avec affection. Après tout ce n'était que son demi-frère et non … À quoi pensait-il ? Stop stop stop !

Il retourna sur son devoir de philosophie pour se changer les idées.

Naruto choqué, était resté 5 bonnes minutes devant la porte qui lui avait été claqué au nez. Il ne pensait pas Sasuke si… distant. Bon, autant retourner dans sa chambre et… Il ne savait pas mais il allait retourner dans sa chambre.

L'assiette était sur son bureau, Sasuke la regarda avec attention. Pourquoi lui avait-il préparé un sandwich ? Il s'enfonça sur son fauteuil de bureau et continua à observer le sandwich avec la même intensité. C'était un sandwich banale fait pas un inconnu qui était devenu son demi-frère, avec des cheveux blonds couleur champ de blés, des yeux bleu océan et un sourire qui n'avançait que la joie et la bonne hum… AH mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il n'avait aucune raison de détaillé comme ça son demi-frère. Après tout il ferait parti de la famille dans peu de temps alors … Alors pourquoi avait-il pensé comme ça à lui ? Il ne lui plaisait sans doute peut-être pas.

BREF, nouvelle baffe mentale, Sasuke mangea rapidement ce sandwich et manqua de s'étouffer. Il laissa l'assiette là sans prendre la peine de la ramener dans la cuisine et partit se coucher. De cette façon il ne penserait pas au blond comme ça. Il ne le connaissait même pas. Il avait des réactions de pré pubères face à quelqu'un qui lui plaisait.

Ses pensées le perturbaient, il devait tout faire pour montrer que Naruto n'était rien pour lui. Il devait agir de la même façon avec lui qu'avec Itachi.

Puis la maison finit par s'endormir petit à petit.


	3. Chapter 2

**Le deuxième chapitre est un peu rapide à sortir mais les idées viennent si facilement après avoir ingurgité environ 3 dramas et plusieurs mangas. ça donne un paquet d'idées mine de rien !**

**Les chapitres sont assez 'court' à vrai dire et il y a une raison à ça. Je ne suis pas fan des gros chapitres que ce soit à lire ou a écrire. Sauf si les histoires sont vraiment prenantes, là, j'ai rien à dire haha**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Naruto se leva doucement, les pointes du soleil venaient éclairer petit à petit la pièce. Il s'étirait puis descendit l'échelle qui menait à la mezzanine.

Sa chambre était vraiment bien, il pouvait faire un mini salon/bureau dans la pièce et garder son coin lit dans la mezzanine qui était intégré au mur, ce qui faisait une grande pièce + une autre petite pièce.

Il s'habilla simplement et descendit dans le salon ou Itachi, déjà levé, regardait la télé, une tasse de café à la main. Dans la cuisine il voyait Sasuke préparer son petit-déj, il décida donc de 'briser le bloc de glace' qu'il y avait entre eux, enfin c'était l'impression qu'il avait.

-Yosh.

-Hn.

Sasuke tourna le pas et retourna dans sa chambre. Naruto figé, le bras toujours en l'air, se demanda pourquoi il était aussi froid avec lui. Il allait devoir redoubler d'efforts pour que le deuxième l'apprécie lui aussi.

Itachi avait assisté à toute la scène depuis le canapé et reconnaissait bien là son frère. Il sentait tout de même une micro gêne dans le comportement de son frère. Il pensait avoir trouvé la réponse à sa question mais il devait aller lui parler pour plus d'explications.

-Naruto ? J'monte 30 secondes, je reviens.

-Hm ouai... ok

Naruto était toujours dans la même position, il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ? Peut-être le sandwich ne lui avait pas plu ?

Itachi monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère. Sans toquer il ouvra la porte et vu son frère devant la fenêtre les bras croisés.

-Qu'a fait Naruto pour que tu lui fasses subir ça ? C'est bientôt un nouveau membre de la famille à part entière. Il n'est pas là pour subir ta mauvais humeur tu sais ?

-…

-Me répondre n'est pas en option.

-…

-Je te parle là, tu m'énerves tu sais ? Que tu sois comme ça avec les gens de ton lycée ne me dérange pas mais que tu le sois avec lui me dérange, il est vraiment gentil tu sais ? Il ne mérite pas ton dédaignement et ta froideur.

-Je ferais des efforts si c'est ce que tu veux.

-Bien.

Il n'avait eu que ça comme réponse mais Itachi s'en suffisait. Connaissant son frère c'était déjà pas mal, lui qui ne parlait quasiment pas. Il redescendit les escaliers et rejoignit Naruto. Il lui frotta d'un geste amicale les cheveux.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il changera. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps à mon frère d'ours.

-Oiiii !

Naruto lui fit un grand sourire comme il en avait le secret ce qui rassura Itachi. Il ne voulait pas que Naruto se sente mal à cause de l'attitude de Sasuke.

Malgré tout Naruto s'interrogeait sur l'attitude du brun, était-ce à cause de lui que Sasuke agissait comme ça ou qu'il était comme ça tout le temps comme le disait Itachi. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, il se demandait pourquoi Sasuke ne l'appréciait pas.

-Si tu veux il fait beau tu peux aller te promener dans le jardin, il y a un lac plus loin aussi avec un ponton. Il y a aussi une petite barque si tu veux faire ton matelot !

-D'accord.

Le fait que le jardin soit grand et qu'il y ait un petit lac ravissait Naruto, après tout c'était les vacances scolaires depuis peu. Il fallait bien qu'il s'occupe.

Il sentit son téléphone vibré, il regarda et s'était un sms de son père « Coucou chaton, alors ta nouvelle maison te plait ? Tout ce passe bien ? ». Il sourit, ce sms lui faisait plaisir. Il y répondit pendant qu'il montait dans sa chambre pour se préparer à son expédition du jardin.

Il aperçut aussi Sasuke qui passait dans le couloir pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Il ne lui avait même pas adressé un seul regard, rien.

-Hey ?

Sasuke s'arrêta et se retourna.

-Oui ?

-Tu … veux venir te promener dans le jardin avec moi ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Rien laisse ma propre compagnie sera plus agréable à ce que je vois.

C'était la première réelle discussion qu'il avait eu avec le brun et le ton qu'il avait utilisé avait bien réussit à l'énerver. Il abandonna pour le moment le programme 'se faire apprécier'. Ce ton glacial, désinvolte et arrogant ne lui plaisait pas.

-C'est ça.

-Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait ? Se lança tout de même Naruto

-Ta présence me dérange.

Les lèvres de Sasuke se crispèrent à ce moment-là, son cœur aussi. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais la présence du blond le dérangeait. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et c'est pourquoi il voulait se faire détester par le blond. Il pensait que si cet inconnu qui avait débarqué le détestait il serait plus simple pour lui d'oublier ce sentiment de gêne que la présence du blond lui créait.

-Et pourquoi ? Tu ne me connais même pas, tu n'as pas pris la peine de me…

-Et ?

-Rien laisse tomber.

Le visage de Naruto s'assombrit, le fait que le brun ne l'appréciait pas l'attristait réellement. Pour aucune raisons valable de surcroit. Après tout il était habitué à être seul. A l'école peu de gens lui parlait, chez lui son oncle presque absent tous les jours renforçait son sentiment de solitude. Il avait pensé qu'en arrivant ici, il aurait pu faire table rase de tout ceci et recommencer à zéro grâce à leur présence. C'était à moitié réussit grâce à Itachi mais à moitié raté à cause de Sasuke qui lui ne semblait guère l'apprécier. Il tourna le pas et rentra dans sa chambre.

Sasuke s'interrogea. Qu'était-ce à l'instant ? Quelle était cette expression sur le visage du blond ? Avait-il prit la bonne décision en voulait se faire haïr ? Et pour quelle raison, oui, pour quelle raison voulait-il se faire haïr par Naruto ? Il commença à croire qu'il s'était trompé et qu'il n'était pas en train de se faire détester mais qu'il était en ce moment même en train de le blesser.

A ce moment-là la tête de Sasuke se remplit de questions, de doutes, d'interrogations. Il inspira un grand coup, tentant de chasser tout ça de sa tête mais en vain, il allait devoir s'excuser mais un changement trop rapide de comportement ne lui ressemblait pas. De plus il avait promis à son frère de faire des efforts. Après tout sa solitude il l'aimait bien. Il ne cherchait pas à se faire apprécier des autres imbéciles de son lycée, seul la présence de son frère, de sa mère et de quelques rares personnes lui plaisait. Vivait-il la présence du blond comme d'un inconnu rentré dans sa bulle qu'était sa maison et que par auto-défense il voulait l'exclure.

Ce n'était pourtant pas son intention, enfin…. Il ne savait plus très bien. L'expression qu'avait son visage lui remplit le crâne de tant d'incertitudes dans ses choix d'il y a quelques heures. Ce n'était pas le moment, il continua dans sa lancer et alla dans la salle de bain, il irait s'excuser demain… peut-être.

Naruto s'affaissa sur la porte fermée de sa chambre, les bras adossés sur ses genoux, la tête collée à la porte, il réfléchissait encore à cette discussion. Pas très glorieux comme premier contact. Il resta là quelques minutes puis dans un élan il se leva, s'habilla, se fit un sandwich dans la cuisine et partit à l'exploration du jardin.

Sasuke remarqua par la fenêtre que le blond était dans le jardin. Il l'observa un moment, regardant le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Il le voyait partir directement vers le lac, prendre la barque et s'installer au milieu de celui-ci et ne plus y bouger.

Naruto se sentit bien au milieu de ce lac, le calme, les oiseaux, le clapotis de l'eau contre le bois de la barque. Il ferma les yeux et commença à s'endormir. Petite sieste de midi, après un bon sandwich.

Itachi remarqua son frère devant l'entrée.

-Tu sors ?

Aucune réponse de l'interrogé. Rien d'étonnant.

Sasuke se dirigea vers le lac et s'assit sur le ponton, il regarda la barque ou se trouvait Naruto. Devait-il s'excuser ?

* * *

**Sasuke va-t-il s'excuser on continuer dans son attitude de vieille ours aigrit qui aime personne HAHAAAAAAAAAA ! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Merci à vous pour vos reviews qui me donnent encore plus l'envie de continuer ma fiction. **

**Bon, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que les 2 autres chapitres.**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Plongé dans ses pensées Sasuke avait formé une bulle autour de lui, c'est le blond qui vint à le sortir de ses pensées en l'interpellant.

-Hey tu comptais rester là longtemps ?

Il avait commencé à pleuvoir, Naruto avait senti quelques gouttes et décida de rejoindre le ponton. Il vit Sasuke, pensif et décida de ne pas le dérangé. Il rentra donc et remarqua que la pluie avait doublée. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vu que le brun n'avait pas bougé de là où il se trouvait. Sans réfléchir il se précipita dehors en attrapant un parapluie au vol. Si Sasuke restait sous la pluie trop longtemps il allait attraper froid. Qu'il le déteste ou non, que ça l'attriste ou non, ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'empêcher d'aller le rejoindre. Il ne voulait pas qu'il attrape froid et peut-être que ça lui permettrais de ce faire un petit peu plus apprécier.

Sasuke découvrit un beau spectacle devant ses yeux. Le blond avait les cheveux mouillés, ruisselant de pluie. Ses yeux bleus fixés sur lui, baissé, le parapluie à la main pour le protéger lui ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Hn … ?

-Pourquoi t'es venu m'apporter un parapluie alors que je suis désagréable avec toi ?

Naruto sourit tendrement.

Sasuke ne comprenait tout simplement pas, pourquoi s'obstinait-il à être gentil avec lui malgré son comportement ? Le fait qu'il soit là lui faisait plaisir, il ne devrait pas être aussi froid avec lui.

-Parce que même si tu ne m'apprécies pas je n'ai pas envie que tu attrapes fois.

Naruto remarque un petit changement de regard chez le brun. Il le regardait dans les yeux de manière à la fois interrogative et avec étonnement. Il avait réussi à faire changer le regard du brun alors le reste serait que patience. L'abandon n'était plus d'actualité.

-J'ai jamais dit que je ne t'appréciais pas.

Alors il l'appréciait alors …. ?

-Tant mieux, bon, rentrons.

Une fois arrivé à la maison Itachi les vit rentrés mais les laissa tranquilles, ne voulant pas les dérangés.

Naruto se dirigea vers la salle de bain, suivit par Sasuke. Naruto ouvrit la porte et attrapa une serviette. Il la jeta sur la tête du blond et lui frotta la tête pour sécher ses cheveux. Bien sûr, Naruto ne voulait pas que le brun n'attrape froid. Le brun se laissa faire appréciant la scène et le contact de Naruto. Il se serait presque surpris à penser à prendre Naruto dans ses bras.

Il le savait maintenant, il appréciait le blond mais pas seulement en tant que demi-frère mais aussi en tant que personne. Ça le choquait de penser ça, il n'aurait jamais cru être attiré par quelqu'un et encore moins par un homme. Mais soit, il appréciait ce moment et contait en profiter le temps que ça durera, même si à un moment ou à un autre ses cheveux seraient sec.

Naruto était heureux, Sasuke, ne le détestait pas, il avait même pu lui parler un petit peu. Et là, il n'aurait jamais pensé que le brun se laisserait faire.

-Voilà, cheveux secs.

-Mais nooon….

-Hun ?

Naruto n'eut pas bien compris, Sasuke avait dit 'non' ?

-Je euh…. Rien !

Sasuke attrapa vite une deuxième serviette et se précipita sur la tête du blond.

-Tes cheveux aussi sont mouillés.

Il frotta énergiquement les cheveux du blond, le rouge lui monta aux joues, il avait pensé trop fort, assez fort qu'il l'avait dit.

-Aie… hey tu frottes trop fort.

Naruto avait attrapé la main de Sasuke et de l'autre retira la serviette de ses cheveux.

-Je veux pas devenir chauve.

Il n'en revenait pas, Sasuke rougissait. Il en était mignon, vraiment mignon.

-Aah rougit pas je te trouverais presque mignon haha !

-Que .. ?

Quoi ? Le blond me trouverait presque mignon ? Mais je suis mignon ! Je suis ultra badasse même !

-Ah c'est bon je rigole, c'était pour rigoler. Détresses.

Leur façon de se parler était devenue plus amicale, plus taquinante en très peu de temps. Naruto voulait savoir jusqu'où se trouvaient ses limites. Eh bien oui, il voulait savoir si Sasuke l'appréciait assez pour pouvoir le taquiner.

-Je suis QUE mignon ?

Naruto souriait d'un grand sourire moqueur et tentant de s'échapper de la salle de bain en riant mais le brun l'avait retenue. Il voulait une réponse.

-Tu vas voir à partir comme ça. Tu vas finir tremper Naruto ! TREMPER !

C'était la première fois que Sasuke avait pu parler, embêter et rigoler avec quelqu'un. Lui qui était toujours seul au lycée, il appréciait vraiment ce moment.

-Ah non, ce sera toi Sas'ke !

Sas'ke ? Il lui avait même donné un petit surnom sans s'en rendre compte. Les joues de Sasuke n'étaient plus contrôlables il rougissait une fois de plus.

-Hey mais c'est que tu rougis en plus.

-Tais-toi bakaaa, c'est le froid, j'ai dû prendre un rhume regarde *kohf kohf*

-Eternue ailleurs je veux pas tomber malade.

Les deux se battaient gentiment dans la salle de bain. L'un aspergeait l'autre d'eau tandis que celui-ci se protégeait avec une serviette. Naruto fini trempé et son t-shirt blanc laissait transparaitre ses fins muscles et son torse fin. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de les remarquer. Il détailla chaque parcelle du corps du blond avec discrétion. La vision lui était plaisante. Il avait toujours su que les filles ne l'avait jamais intéressé et s'était douté qu'il devait avoir se point commun avec Itachi, car lui aussi les hommes lui plaisait.

-Mon chère, vous êtes trempé. J'ai réussi ma mission.

-Ah ouai tu vas voir !

Le blond ouvra grand les bras et s'avança vers Sasuke pour le trempé lui aussi.

-Viens donc faire un grand câlin mouillé !

-Nan, va mourir ! Je veux pas être mouillé !

Sasuke courra jusqu'à sa chambre et ferma la porte à clé. Naruto le poursuivi et tentant d'ouvrir la porte compris qu'elle était fermé.

-C'est de la triche, t'as fermé ta porte.

-C'est le jeu ma pauv' lucette !

Naruto rigola et repartit dans la salle de bain se sécher. Il commençait à avoir froid. Sasuke s'assit le long de sa porte, un timide sourire aux lèvres, il en voulait d'autre des petites batailles comme ça.

L'heure de dîner se fit sentir. Le ventre du blond criait famine.

-Itachiiiiii j'ai faim !

-T'inquiètes pas j'ai fait des ramen !

-O bonheur !

Itachi ria et continua la préparation. Naruto s'assit à la table et le regarda faire. Sasuke finit par les rejoindre sous le regard médusé de son frère.

-Oh un revenant !

-Oui bon ça va j'ai faim c'tout.

En fait ce n'était pas tout il voulait la présence du blond à proximité mais ça il ne l'avouera jamais, comme le fait que le blond lui plaisait un peu… un tout petit petit petit petit peu.

Le ventre de Naruto chantait sous les rires de ses deux demi-frères. Il finit par bouder et fit sa petit moue qui lui avait attiré un 'oh on dirait un bébé' de la part d'Itachi.

Itachi posa les trois bols sur la table et apprécia la scène, son frère à table. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. C'était sans doute l'œuvre de l'influence du blond. Mentalement il le remercia.

-Itadakimaaaaas.

Et tous mangèrent dans la joie et les rires de la scène qu'offrait Naruto à se jeter sur ses ramens.

* * *

**Oui j'avoue j'ai craqué j'ai commencé à rapprocher Sasuke et Naruto ! Mais la scène s'y prêtait aussi ! **


End file.
